


sleepless nights

by bisexualtelepath



Series: Irregularity: A D&D Group Chat AU [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work, The Irregulars - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 02:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16008311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualtelepath/pseuds/bisexualtelepath
Summary: Bongo Bastard: guysBongo Bastard: guysBongo Bastard: g u y sBree!: ????Bree!: Laz it’s 3 in the morningDragonborn Bitch: These notifications woke me up this BETTER be importantBongo Bastard: I’m locked out





	sleepless nights

[September 16, 2018, 3:07 a.m.] 

 

**Bongo Bastard:** guys

**Bongo Bastard:** guys

**Bongo Bastard:** g u y s 

**Bree!:** ????

**Bree!:** Laz it’s 3 in the morning 

**Dragonborn Bitch:** These notifications woke me up this BETTER be important 

**Bongo Bastard:** I’m locked out 

**Bree!:** Again, I reiterate, ????

**Dad:** What’s happening

**Dad:** Why are we up right now 

**Althaea:** Why NOT be up right now? 

**Dad:** Were you ALREADY UP??

**Althaea:** Yeah I’m on a walk 

**Dad:** ?  

**Althaea:** Ookami had to shit 

**Bongo Bastard:** I AM LOCKED OUT

**Bongo Bastard:** SOMEONE

**Bongo Bastard:** HALP

**Dragonborn Bitch:** Not it

**Bongo Bastard:** :( 

**Dad:** I’ll be right there Laz 

**Bongo Bastard:** :) 

**Bree!:** Why are you outside right now?? 

**Bongo Bastard:** Coming home from the party

**Bree!:** ohhhh

**Bongo Bastard:** yeahhhh

**Dragonborn Bitch:** Wait, Malachi’s? 

**Bongo Bastard:** yeahhhhhhh

**Dragonborn Bitch:** Thought you weren’t gonna go to that 

**Bongo Bastard:** At first I wasn’t, but then I remembered how much fun theater kids were

**Bree!:** What was your favorite part of the night Laz? 

**Bongo Bastard:** Couldn’t tell ya

**Bree!:** …..

**Bongo Bastard:** I remember absolutely none of it

**Dragonborn Bitch:** Great

**Dad:** Uh, Laz 

**Dad:** I’m standing at the front door 

**Dad:** And I do not see you 

**Bongo Bastard:** Ohh shi t 

**Dragonborn Bitch:** Are you at the wrong goddamn house Laz

**Bree!:** Have you been KNOCKING on a TOTAL STRANGER’S DOOR at 3 IN THE MORNING this ENTIRE TIME?!??!??!

**Bongo Bastard:** It seems to appear that way yes 

**Bree!:** *sigh* 

**Dragonborn Bitch:** LMAOOOO

**Dad:** Laz, do you know where you are? 

 

[3:21 a.m.]

 

**Dad:** Laz? 

 

[3:29 a.m.]

 

**Dad:** ….Lazarus? 

**Bree!:** oh boy 

**Dragonborn Bitch:** Where…? Did he go 

**Dad:** LAZARUS are you OKAY?!

**Dad:** WHERE ARE YOU

**Look at my Son!:** What’s going on?

**Dad:** GO BACK TO SLEEP GARETH

**Look at my Son:** k 

**Althaea:** Guys 

**Althaea:** I see Laz

**Dragonborn Bitch:** You’re still out??

**Althaea:** He’s face down on the stairs of the natural sciences building 

**Bree!:** :O 

**Dad:** Is he okay?

**Althaea:** He’s face down. On the stairs. Of the natural sciences building 

**Dragonborn Bitch:** Too early for sarcasm Althaea -_-

**Dad:** Can you get him back safely? 

**Althaea:** Yeah he’s only like 5’7” I’ll just carry him on my back 

 

[3:41 a.m.]

 

**Althaea:** Guys

**Dragonborn Bitch:** what 

**Althaea:** help 

**Bree!:** Gods what is it NOW

**Dad:** Are you alright? 

**Althaea** : I’m fine. Laz is still passed out 

**Althaea:** But

**Althaea:** Ookami ran away 

**Dragonborn Bitch:** Guys I have an 8am tomorrow 

**Bree!:** HOLY SHIT OOKAMI

**Dad:** What happened? 

**Althaea:** Laz was slipping so I needed to readjust him 

**Althaea:** I had to let go of Ookami’s leash for a second 

**Althaea:** But of course that second was right when a DEER decided to walk by 

**Dragonborn Bitch:** Shit 

**Althaea:** I need to find him, but I can’t trudge around the woods with Laz on my back 

**Dad:** Hang on, I’m coming to you 

**Dad:** I’ll take Laz back, and you can find Ookami 

**Bree!:** And we’re just going to let Althaea walk around in the woods BY HERSELF at 4 in the morning????

**Dragonborn Bitch:** Is that not what she already does? 

**Althaea:** I’ll be fine 

**Bree!:** No this is a group effort 

**Bree!:** Orias wait for us Kenna and I are coming too 

**Dragonborn Bitch:** I swear to gods 

**Bree!:** Let’s GO Kenna 

 

[9:06 a.m.]

  
**Look at my Son!:** So uh, you guys okay? 

**Author's Note:**

> This was written by the person who plays Althaea, who will be listed as a cocreator as soon as she MAKES AN ACCOUNT


End file.
